A publication system provides a user interface for a user to access a wide variety of items and/or services for sale. The publication system may be accessed using a web browser, such as Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Microsoft Internet Explorer, and other such web browsers. The publication system may accept search queries via the web browser to help a user find a particular offered item, such as a good or service. In response, the publication system may display a set of search results that match, and/or are related to, the received search query. However, the user may not be familiar with all the possible refinements allowed by a particular search platform, or these refinements may not be easily discoverable to the user.